Give the Phone to Bobby
by mayumayu003
Summary: Riku and Risa get bored one night so they dedide to call someone asking for "Bobby" REVIEWS, PLEASE


**Give the Phone to Bobby  
Mayumi Urazawa a.k.a Micchan**

**A/N:** Based on a prank call my friends and I made. No pairings Probably slight Satoshi/Risa and Daisuke/Riku. I was gonna change the name, but then I thought that making it "Bobby" would be much better. Makura would've worked, but that meant pillow, and I didn't think that'd be believable, so I made it "Bobby", the original name. Just be glad it wasn't "Bob". That would've been predictable and less funny.

_Summary:__Riku and Risa get bored one night and decide to call someone searching for a boy named "Bobby".  
__Category: OneShot, DN Angel_  
_Genre:__Humor_

Riku and Risa lied on their beds and stared at the ceiling. It was late at night and not one of them was sleepy. They had absolutely nothing to do. "Goddamn, I'm so bored," the short-haired Harada sighed.

"I know right? We have nothing to do." Risa said.

Once again, both girls sighed until they came up with an idea. "Hey, wanna call Hiwatari? I've been dying to drive him insane lately," Risa said with a smile.

"Aww, I wanted to do it to Daisuke," Riku pouted.

"Nah, he'll know it's us."

"Fine, janken."

The two settled their little argument with a game of rock-paper-scissors.

"Ha, I won! We're calling Satoshi and I'm doing the acting," exclaimed the long-haired younger Harada.

"Fine, fine! Whatever." Riku sighed in defeat while her twin sister grabbed the phone and started dialing Satoshi Hiwatari's phone number. Once it started ringing, they giggled.

"Moshi-moshi. Hiwatari here. If you have no cause of calling me, hang up the phone before I beat your ass," a frustrated Satoshi groaned. When Risa heard these words, their giggling stopped and the real action started.

"Hello, may I please speak to Bobby?" She had to sound convincing, so she did it in her own sweet-yet-serious voice.

"There's no Bobby here, you bitch, now hang up the phone and let me sleep!" From his place, Satoshi was about to hang up when he heard the girl shout, "I KNOW YOU'RE BOBBY'S BROTHER! HE'S THERE, ISN'T HE? HE'S HIDING FROM ME. GIVE THE PHONE TO BOBBY, DAMMIT!"

Before he could hang up, he shouted, "THERE'S NO BOBBY IN THIS HOUSE, YOU IDIOT! NOW LET ME SLEEP!"

He hung up and the twins burst out laughing. "Ha! Call him again, that was hilarious!" Riku told her sister between fits of laughter.

Risa obeyed and dialed the blue-headed boy's number.

"Hello?"

"GIVE THE PHONE TO BOBBY!" Risa yelled over the receiver.

"THERE'S NO BOBBY HERE, DAMMIT!"

"BLOOD'S SQUIRTING OUT EVERYWHERE! I NEED TO ASK HIM AN IMPORTANT QUESTION. SHOULD I USE A TAMPON, OR A PAD?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"OH MY GOD, THE BLOOD'S ALL OVER THE CARPET! IT'S ALL OVER THE WALLS!"

Riku laughed at what her sister had just said. Who knew Risa had the brain of a genius?

"THE BABY'S COMING OUT! GIVE THE PHONE TO BOBBY! I NEED TO TELL HIM THE BABY'S COMING!"

"There's no one named Bobby here, dammit! Will you just let me sleep?"

"THE BEBY JUST CAME OUT! GIVE THE PHONE TO BOBBY! I NEED TO TELL HIM THE BABY'S A GIRL!"

"SHUT UP!"

"DUUUUUUDE! GIVE THE MOTHERFUCKING PHONE TO BOBBY! THE MILK'S SQUIRTING OUT EVERWHERE!" Then, Risa's voice softened as she asked, "should I use a breast pump?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Satoshi said.

"KYAAAAAH! THE BABY! GIVE THE PHONE TO BOBBY! THE BABY'S FALLING DOWN THE STAIRS!" To make it seem believable, Riku backed-up her sister by making a crying sound.

"Hey, uh, can you give the phone to Bobby?"

"There's no Bobby here! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"The baby just died. GIVE THE PHONE TO BOBBY! WE'RE HAVING A FUNERAL FOR THE BABY!"

"What?"

"GIVE THE PHONE TO BOBBY!"

"THERE'S NO BOBBY HERE!" At that point, Satoshi hung up the phone and the twins burst out laughing. Right in the middle of their hysterics, the phone rang. It was Satoshi, according to the caller ID. "Hello?" Riku answered the phone.

"Ah, Harada Riku-san. Have you been calling me?" Satoshi asked.

"Nope. Why?"

"There's someone who's been calling me asking for some man named 'Bobby'. Do you have any idea who that is?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"Alright, just checking."

"Okay, bye."

"Hai."

Satoshi hung up the phone and once again, the twins laughed. "HA! He's so stupid!" Riku exclaimed.

"I know he didn't even recognize we were lying!" Risa cried.

Once their laughter died, they decided to call the blue-haired "genius" once more.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you give the phone to Bobby? I need to tell him he missed his baby's funeral."

"There's no Bobby here, dammit! Now shut up and let me get to sleep!"

--

The next day, the twins found Satoshi looking tired with dark circles underneath his eyes. Risa walked up to him and asked, "Hiwatari-kun, what's wrong?"

"Some girl kept me up all night asking for some boy named 'Bobby'. Can you believe how many times she called me last night? Dammit, I couldn't sleep a wink!"

Risa put an arm around Satoshi and hugged him lightly. "Aww, my poor baby. Don't worry. Mommy will make you feel all better," she told him, baby-talking. It was then that Satoshi fell fast asleep, snoring loudly and all over her shirt.

"Oh, great." Risa said.

"It was fun messing with you yesterday. I guess this is your way of getting back at me," she said as she stared at the big mess on her sleeve. Indeed what people say is true—what goes around, comes around. She messed with him yesterday, now she gets-drooled on today.

Oh well. She had no choice but to deal with what had been bestowed upon her. Eventually Satoshi will wake up and he'll realize what he had just done, and once he does, oh, how bad that punishment for him will be.

**END**

* * *

Didja like it? didja? Didja? Reviews, please!

* * *


End file.
